


In The Christmas Spirit

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Boyfriends, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Stiles and Derek receive a special Christmas gift from Scott. It turns out to be exactly what they need.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	In The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!

There was one more present sitting underneath the Christmas tree. 

Stiles and Derek had already unwrapped the rest of their gifts and nearly forgot the last one pushed toward the back, practically hidden. 

Their spacious loft was glowing warmly with Christmas lights everywhere, from the stone fireplace mantle, over the wide living room windows, and above the clean kitchen cabinets. 

Sitting on the large couch in the living room, Stiles and Derek rested comfortably next to each other, both of them still in pajamas, neither ready to change just yet. 

Stiles lay relaxed against the cushions while his tall, hunky boyfriend remained curled up against him. They both breathed in a calm manner, content and happy with how their Christmas morning had turned out. 

“Thank you for an amazing Christmas, baby,” Stiles murmured against the top of Derek’s head, his lips brushing over his boyfriend’s deep-black hair. 

Nuzzling in against Stiles’ chest, Derek sighed happily and replied, “Another one for the books.”

Then the last present soon commanded their attention. They looked at the rectangular box where it lay ahead, taunting them. 

“Want to do the honors, babe?” Stiles asked, cocking his head forward. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Derek said as he softly slid away, “I’ll be coming right back to this spot.”

Once grabbing the red and white present, Derek brought it back and sat down where he had been. With his muscular legs slung over Stiles’ thighs, Derek inspected the box and saw it was from Scott. 

“He must have snuck it in the other day,” Stiles said, grinning at how slick his best friend could be. 

Derek, without wasting a second, tore off the wrapping paper, throwing each piece to the side until a flat white box appeared. 

“Want to find out what’s inside?” Derek asked, his thumb already pushing the top open. 

Like a kid, Stiles nodded eagerly and watched as Derek took the lid off. They both looked in at the same time where a card sat on top of tissue paper. 

Stiles reached forward and grabbed the Christmas card, opening it up and reading the message Scott wrote them. 

_Merry Christmas, boys! Hope you enjoy!_

_P.S. Don’t worry, you’ll know which one belongs to who._

And then both Stiles and Derek pulled out the tissue paper, finally seeing what lay inside for them. 

*

As soon as Scott heard the doorbell ring, he rushed excitedly through his cozy apartment to answer the front door, already knowing who stood behind it. 

“You guys made it!” Scott announced happily, alerting the attention of everyone else inside. 

It was an impromptu Christmas party that almost everyone had been able to make, though, Scott was really excited about who had just arrived. 

Standing on the other side were Stiles and Derek, linked hand-in-hand which was nothing unusual. They went in and stood within the kitchen as their friends came up to greet them. 

A proud and cocky grin was not the only thing Stiles currently wore. Besides a pair of blue jeans and good shoes, Stiles was also wearing a festive Christmas sweater. The color of it was a deep and bright red, while the material itself emanated comfiness and warmth. 

Across the front of Stiles’ Christmas sweater was a single word in large green stitching, spelled in all caps. 

TOP. 

Derek was also wearing a Christmas sweater on his muscular body, along with a brooding expression that was still somehow cute. The sweater was completely lime green and soft to the touch as well, with red stitching across the front that spelled one single message in all caps. 

BOTTOM. 

“I knew you guys would figure it out,” Scott said proudly. 

“It took no time at all,” Stiles said teasingly, before planting a loving kiss against Derek’s stubbled cheek. 

Just like always, it only took one kiss from Stiles to melt Derek’s gruff exterior. He instantly leaned against his boyfriend’s warm side, already planning the many ways he could prove true the sweaters message later on tonight. 

And Derek couldn’t help but admit that the sweater really did look good on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a safe and wonderful rest of the year!


End file.
